The field of this invention relates to a container holder for supporting relatively small containers of various shapes in an upright stable position.
Certain vocations and hobbies require the use of open-mouth containers. For example, in welding or soldering the use of an open-mouth container is commonly used on a workbench. A common substance that could be contained within this container would be flux that is used in soldering.
These containers are inherently unstable, generally because of the shape of the container and the weight of the container. A slight jarring of the workbench or inadvertent touching of the container frequently causes the container to overturn and spill the contents. Also, at times, in order for the operator to avoid overturning of the container, the operator will frequently hold the container in one hand while holding a brush or stylist in the other hand. Needless to say, the operators hands under such circumstances are not free to hold the object that is being worked on.
Such containers are constructed of many different sizes. In the past, if a device is employed to hold a particular type of container in the upright position, that particular device is not able to be used with other types of containers because the other type of containers are a different size or shape.